I'm Always Here
by FancyToaster
Summary: Life is hard, but being dead isn't easier! At least when your alive you get to change MOST things that suck, but now I can't even make my little sister smile! If t my killer thinks he can get away with this it'll be over his dead body!
1. Wally

**Hey hey! This is my ghost story I've metioned on my profile! There is an "M" and "T' rated one, read them both and you'll see why. This is way different then what I had thought when I first thought of this...It was gonna be 'Hey Wally!' and Wally was gonna die at age 14 and Kuki would go to his grave and 'talk' to him. When she got home a letter would be found and it was Wally writing her back. Eventually she dies at age 20 and gets to see Wally again. Tragic and Angsty I know so I really screwed this story over. Angst-mainly on Wally, Horror-the things Kuki does!**

Kuki woke up with next to her boyfriend and smiled. She was turning 20 in a couple days and wasn't that excited. She just thought of it as another day, however her boyfriend, Wally Beetles couldn't be happier for her. They had been together for nearly six years, and knew they were in love. She checked the time. 6:30 a.m. She turned over and gently shook Wally. "Hey Wally! You gotta get up." He rolled over to look at her.

"Don't wanna."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll make coffee."

"What kind?"

"Whatever we have, but I know you love hazelnut, so I'll look extra hard for it. Okay, love?" He kissed her nose.

"Okay, but you're gettin up with me," he said pulling her out of bed. He smiled at her.

"Hey! Be careful! I really can't get hurt so you can't be too rough and I don't like being pulled out of bed. Just offer a hand. Okay?"

"Okay, love," he said pecking her cheek. _She's colder than normal, _he thought. She went downstairs and started making the coffee. Her long hair was in a scene fashion and kept getting into her face. She flipped it out of her face but it would just come back into it. Sighing, she gave up and let it take whatever shape it was going to take. Soon enough, she smelled her coffee and poured herself and Wally a cup. She started making toast when Wally came downstairs.

"Hey Wally!" she said giving him his cup. He smiled at her.

"Hey Kuki! You're not going today?" Kuki shook her head no. "Why?" She sighed.

"I got morning sickness yesterday, which lasted through the afternoon, and Ace and Dr. Rivera are gonna make a big fuss over me if I go. Besides, Mushi got suspeneded so I can go over there and babysit her and Joey. Make sure they aren't stirring up anything. And I finally get Sprinkles to stop barking at Patton and Mushi when she sees them." Wally nodded at her.

"Are you okay? You're really cold. Like, freezing cold." She beamed at him. _What is he talking about? I feel fine, _she thought to herself.

"I'm fine. Peachy," she said smiling.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Wally chuckled at the word. He smiled at the memory of finding _six _pregnancy tests.

"Want me to stay home?"

"No, you have a couple of tests today, right?"

"...Maybe," he bagan, "but I'd drop it all to spend today with you." Kuki's smile got even bigger.

"But I won't allow it. It's not high school, you can't ditch every two weeks without consequences. You're going!" Wally let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll go, ONLY because you want me too."

"Thanks, Wally," she said before pushing her full lips onto his. He pulled away slowly.

"Kooks! Be careful! Make sure you have your keys and don't open the door without checking the peephole!"

"Okay, Wally. Don't open the door and take keys with me. Got it. Now hurry up, You're going to be late!" Wally turned around and made a heart with his hands.

"I love you, too!" Kuki kissed him and shooed him out of their apartment. _Why is she soo cold? Is something wrong?, _he thought. He went on to school not realizing that that would be the last time he ever would see her alive again.


	2. Patton

**Disclaimer: I don't own Knd. Creative right?**

Kuki glanced over at the clock on the wall. 7:55 a.m. She smiled and started looking around for her shorkie (yorkie/shih-tzu mix), Sprinkles. Sprinkles had black and brown fur that was always really straight and big brown eyes. She was currently hiding from Kuki under the coffee table. Her little tail stuck out and contrasted with the green carpet. Kuki sniggered and pretended to look around for her.

"Hmmm, oh where oh where could my little dog be?" Kuki sang happily. Sprinkles wagged her tail but remained in place. "Oh where, oh where could she be?" Kuki sniggered whenb she saw the tail move feverishly. "Is she by the desert or by the sea? Oh where could she...be!?" Kuki said as she moved the coffee table slightly causing the cute pooch to jump up an bark happily. Kuki smiled and held her puppy tightly. "I found you! Oh yes I did! Mommy found you under the table! Does Sprinkles wanna go to Mushi's?" Kuki asked settling the dog in her lap. Sprinkles looked up with her big, chocolate, eyes full of happiness and barked excitedly. "I'll take that as a yes," Kuki said snuggling the dog. She quickly put the dog down and grabbed her leash.

She led the dog out of the apartment and too the second floor. Sprinkles cocked her head to the side showing great confusion. "We're gonna go wake up Patton before we leave, okay sweety-pie?" Kuki asked the dog. She let out a small bark, knowing she shouldn't be too loud, and started sprinting down they hall. "Hey! Slow down, Sprinkles! Mommy can't keep up!" Sprinkles slowed down and walked at a steady pace, eager to make it too Patton's apartment. Kuki smiled at her bright pooch. _That's my smart girl! _Kuki thought proudly.

Soon enough they were at Patton's apartment. Kuki knocked on the door lightly. No response. _Must be sleeping. I'll call him! _Kuki thought. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" a sleepy voice said over the phone.

"Patton open the door," Kuki said smiling.

"I'll say this and hang up. It's eight. I'm tired. Go home."

"Patton Drilovsk-"

"If you'd like to make a call please hang up and try again." Kuki stared at her phone is disbelief. She pounded on the door and heard a muffled, "Go away!" She frowned at this and started banging on the door harder. Again she heard someone yelling at her to go away.

She banged on the door and yelled, "Patton Drilovsky! Open this door or I will shove my foot down your thoat!" Sprinkles whimpered trying to get Kuki's attention. She turned around and saw some people staring at her. She smiled sweetly and the door opened. In the doorway stood a tall boy with shaggy black hair.

"Yes, Kuki?" he growled.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"So you plan on staying for a while?" he asked. The smile on Kuki's face turned into a glare. Patton groaned and said, "Fine! Just hurry up! People are starting to stare at us." She smirked and made her way into his apartment. As soon as she walked into the apartment and let Sprinkles go, she ran and hid under the couch. Patton smiled at this and asked, "Why are you here so damn early? Don't you have, I don't know, school?" Kuki frowned at him. and Sprinkles whimpered.

"We all know I don't like swearing," she said sternly. Patton sighed and ran a hand through his messy, raven colored hair.

"And?"

"And I'm bored! We're going to Mushi's but I really wanted to see if you went to class before we left."

"Not going. Think you could make me breakfast? It's the least you could do since you and your _dog _woke me up," he said putting on the puppy dog eyes. Kuki looked at the big brown pools and melted.

"FINE!" she said huffing into the kitchen. SHe quickly made a bowl of cereal and gave it to him. He frowned and then let out a light snicker. "_That's_ the least I can do," she said fiercly. He smiled at her.

"It's a start. So you're ditchin' like we used to back in high school. I remember you used to freak out so much and would worry about your dad freaking out and finding you." Kuki smiled at him.

"My dad is no longer an issue so I can do whatever I want!" she said enthusiactically (sp?).

"So we're getting ice cream today?" Patton asked. Kuki smiled at her best guy friend.

"Why not?" He smiled at her and checked the time. 10:15. "I gotta go. Mushi might leave in fourty-five minutes with Sandy or Joey. I swear Sandy is nothing but trouble. Always getting into fights over absolutly nothing! And don't get me started on the flirting with other girls!"

"I didn't try to get you starting on him in the first place!" Patton said. Kuki stuck her tounge out at him and started to get up. "Make sure you take Sprinkles." Kuki rolled her gray eyes and started grabbed the leash.

"Sprinkles, we're leaving! Say bye to Patton," Kuki said to the shorkie while holding her up to Patton's face. She barked sadly and licked his nose. He squinted at the dog.

"I don't like you," he sneered back. The dog gave a dog-like pout and whimpered. Kuki glared at Patton. "What? I _hate_ dogs. She's lucky she's _your _pet!" Kuki huffed and stormed out of there.


	3. Genki & Mushi

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned KND, but I don't. *sighs***

Kuki walked outside and to her car, with Sprinkles at her heels. She smiled sweetly and polietly said 'hello!' to everyone she walked by. Sprinkles barked happily to everyone, causing a lot of people to smile. Kuki and Sprinkles always seemed to do that, whether it was talking or just being there, people would have to smile. They just couldn't help it! It was like (*winks*) her happiness made everyone almost happy. Almost. There was only one person who couldn't be made happy so easily.

Genki Sanban, her mom. Genki has been upset since Kuki moved out. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed having her other daughter at home. Kuki was always dependant on her and made her feel busy. Genki liked feeling busy and needed. She craves it. She needs it, but with Mushi, she couldn't get it.

Mushi was a pshycotic genius. She never needed anyone or thing except for her Big Bottom Rainbow Monkey, her boyfriend, Sandy, and her two best guy friends, Joey Beetles, who was a few years younger than her, and Harvey McKenzie, who was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on when Kuki or Genkie weren't at hand.

Genki felt useless and threw herself into her work because of it. She was busy but whenever Kuki called, she would answer in a heartbeat and try to talk for hours. She just wanted to know that someone needed her.

This day however, she felt that she shouldn't go to work today. She knew something was going to happened, she just didn't know what or how greatly her life would change afterwords. So she simplym took the day to relax and spend with Mushi who was currently suspeneded because of a science 'accident' that resulted in burning a poor girl's face. Genki was just sitting around with her youngest daughter when her phone rang. "Kon'nichiwa? Who is calling?" Genki asked. When she heard laughing on the other end, she smiled.

"Hi, mom! What's going on there? I see you didn't go to work," Kuki said smiling.

"Nothing much. I had a bad feeling and-"

"I get it. I get it. Well, I'll be coming over soon. Is that okay?" Genki smiled. _Kuki wants to see me and Mushi! How sweet! Since when does she have time for this? _she thought.

"It's more than okay! I just want to know why you weren't in class right now," Genki said sternly. She wasn't a big fan of skipping classes but she did understand that people needed breaks every now and then. A laugh was heard and Kuki smiled on the other end.

"Oh nothing particular reason. I just didn't need to go today." Genki thought for a minute and smiled.

"Okay then. I'll make sure Mushi doesn't leave today."

"Okay, mom! Watashi wa anata o aishite, mom! Bye!"

"Watashi wa anata o aishite, Kuki. Bye!" Genki said while hanging up the phone. She smiled at the wall for a minute than got up and went to her youngest daughter's room. "Knock, knock. I'm coming in!" Genki said as she pushed the door open. She smilde at what she saw. Mushi was sitting on her bed, holding a purple rainbow monkey, while watching CSI: Miami. _So much like Kuki in her own ways, _Genki thought affectionatly.

Mushi jumped at her mother's sudden appearance. "I didn't do it!" she said quickly. Genki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wanna tell me why you did it?" Genki said. _I'm not sure what she didn't do, but I'll find out! _Genki thought.

"I didn't! I just took the blame for it! Honest!" _Please believe me, mom. I didn't burn Sonya's face, Sandy accidently mixed her chemicals for her science project, _Mushi thought sadly. Her gray eyes twinkled with sorrow.

"Then who did?" Genki said sternly. _Must be talking about her suspension. I knew she didn't mess with the Martin girl's project,_ Genki thought.

"I can't say. He didn't mean too though. It was an accident! He'd never hurt her or anyone!" Mushi pleaded. One thought crossed Genki's mind, _Sandy._ She sat down next to her daughter and sighed.

"Why'd you take the blame?"

"Well, he wouldv'e been exspelled and he didn't mean too and-" Genki put her hand up, basically telling her she gets it.

_Flashback_

_Mushi and Genki were sitting in the principal's office, a familar place for these two._

_"So, John, what's my offence this time?" Mushi asked boredly. She knew why she was here, but she needed to get him to accuse her of doing something so she could twist his words and threaten him._

_"I think we both know why __**you're**__ here today, Sanban," Mr. Clark said. Genki remained quiet. She knew Mushi had the situation handled was in control._

_"Why is that?"_

_"Sonya Martin," he said coldly._

_"What about her? What does she have to do with me?"_

_"You admitted to burning her face with dangerous chemicals!"_

_"But we both know that it isn't true."_

_"How?"_

_"Let's count the ways, shall we? First, I'm not in her grade so I shouldn't have had any business with her. Second-"_

_"But you did have business over there. You had the means to do it, motive, and oppertunity."_

_"Everyone had means! It's was the science lab and they aren't hard to get. A million people had the opertunirty to switch her stuff. And Sonya's a very pretty girl, no?" Mushi smirked at the old man. She knew she was making him sweat, but he had it coming. He knew she didn't do it, so why should she have to be exspelled? He sat there nervously tugging on the collor of his shirt. "I thought so. She's the prettiest girl in school and a lot of people are jealous. I'd be lying if I said I was, though. So a loy of girls had a motive. Your point is invalid."_

_"Then why did you confess, Sanban?"_

_"'Cause it's a crime and the criminal won't 'fess up. It deserves some punishment but expulsion is just ridiculous. I suggest a three days suspension. Either that or you try to expell me, we go to a hearting and you look like an idiot when I bring this whole thing up." She smirked at him. Genki looked at her daughter and smiled. _She's good, _Genki thought affectionately. Mr. Clark stared at her blankly and sighed._

_"3 days. Just go get out of here," he said breathlessly. "Oh and Sanban." Mushi turned around, her long raven hair swiftly spinning with her._

_"Yes, John?"_

_"I liked your sister better." Genki growled at the old man. How dare he say that to a fifteen year old!_

_"I know, and guess what? I don't give a-" Mushi said before Genki covered her mouth. Mushi looked at her in annoyance and took her hand off._

_"I don't like you, Mushi Akiko." _

_Mushi stuck up her middle finger and said, "The feeling's mutal, Johnny." With that Mushi and Genki walked out of the office smiling. Genki high-fived her daughter, silently telling her that 'that was awesome!'_

_End Flashback_

Mushi smiled at her. Her mother always understood, even when nobody else (besides Harvey) did. "Kuki will be over soon, so please don't leave, yet. If Joey and Harvey come over that's fine. Just. No. Sandy. Understood?" Mushi nodded and went to her closet. She fished out her green rainbow monkey. Genki smiled and walked out of her room.

Traslations-Watashi wa anata o aishite = I love you.  
Kon'nichiwa-Hello


	4. Harvey & Joey

Mushi sat on her bed smiling. _Mom, is always so forgiving and trusting. She already knows who it was and she just let it go. She's really awesome! _Mushi thought._Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_( From mall security) _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na(To every enemy)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na(We're on your property)_

_Standing in V formation  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Let's blow an artery) Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Eat plastic surgery) Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Keep your apology) Give us more detonation! [I am in LOVE with that song!] _Went Mushi's cell phone. She lookd at the caller id and smiled. "Why hello, Joesph Beetles! How are you on this fine morn?" Mushi said while giggling. _  
_  
"A good day to you too, my lady Mushi Sanban. I am just fine, thank you. I'd be better if you would oh so kindly-"

"Justy tell her to open the damn door! It's too damn cold and rainy to be standing out here like dogs!" an all too familiar voice inturrputed. Mushi giggled to herself.

"Tell Harvey to stop acting like someone pissed in his cherrios. I'll be right down," she said walking downstairs. She hung up and opened the door to see an agry brunnette and an all too happy blonde. "Won't you two come in?" she said trying to be as sophisticated as possible. Joey laughed and ran to the refrigerator in while Harvery glared daggers at him and walked in, taking off his shoes. A loud groan was heard and Joey glumly sat on the couch, pouting.

"Hey, Moosh," Harvey said plainly as he flopped down on the black couch attempting to put his feet on the coffee table.

Mushi glared at him and said through gritted teeth, "If you put your disgusting feet on my waxed table I will get Kuki to sit on you!" Harvey looked up in fear at the petite asian girl.

"You wouldn't," he said with his voice shaking with fear. He hated being touched by anything, so he wasn't too keen on being sat on.

"We both know that I would," she said nonchalantly. She glared at him. Those big, beautiful, gray eyes glistened with mischeivousness and a hint of malice. She seemed to strike fear into his very core. _And that's why I like her, _he thought glumly. He reluctantly put his feet dpwn on the floor. "Thought so," she said sitting in betwwen him and Joey who simply smiled at them. "So what brings you gents to my lovely little home?"

Joey smiled at her. He looked almost exactlty like Wally except her had his father's midnight blue eyes. Besides that it was undeniable that Wally was his older brother. The two even had the same smile! ike. "I wanted food. Harvery has none and all you have is that healthy crud! Where are the donuts, cookies, and ice cream Mushmonster?!" Joey said sadly. Mushi smilied sweetly at himm and rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

"There comes a time in every person's life when they run out and is too lazy to stock back up. Although if you didn't eat five packages of my cookies we wouldn't have this problem," Mushi said, sighing. Harvey, against better judgement, started rubbing her arm. Mushi felt a light blush creep onto her face and smiled. _Why do you have to be like this?_ she thought.

"We wouldn't be best friends if we didn't, though," Harvey said. He blushed a little and smiled at her. "Sandy's a jerk," he unknowlingly said. Mushi smiled at him and Joey started giggling uncontrollably.

"I know, but he's my jerk," Mushi said smiling. She didn't know why she was still with Sandy, truth be told. He was rude, obnoxiouis, and just a loser. He flirts with every girl in sight and doesn't 'approve' of Mushi's guy friends. She would just laugh and accuse him of being jealous which he would admit to being.

He had a right to be though. He noticed the googly eyes made at her from different people, especially a cetain McKenzie boy. He hated how Mushi could be so smart and devious yet not notice Harvey staring at her in such a manner. He'd sometimes just ignore it and move on with whatever he's doing but other times he'd get angry and yell at her on how 'ditzy' she was. She's roll her eyes and walk w=away from him until he apologized or until she felt like he missed her. Usually it would be the second of the two.

"Well, I'm a jerk, does that mean we can go out sometime?" Joey said trying to lighten the mood. "Or are you gooing put with the jerk to your left?" he said trying his hardest to get Harvey to finally tell her that he likes her. However Harvey, like always, pushed the thought away.

"Well, Joesph, you, this jerk to my left and I can catch...a...movie...What are you doing, Joey?" Joey had got up and searched the room for something.

"Where did I leave my camera? I have a video I wanted to show you guys," he asked.

"The car. I'll unlock it," Harvey said getting his keys and unlocking it. Joey smiled at him.

"Thanks," Joey said running outside in the cool drizzle. He came back moments later. "Mushmonster, do you remember when we first got a key to Wally and Kuki's apartment?" Mushi nodded slowly. "Well, I had forgot my phone there so I went to get it and found something disturbing, I got it on video! I forgot to show you a couple of months ago, but when I was printing the pitctuers I found it and I just have to show you!"

"Disturbing?" Mushi asked. Harvey gulped. _What does he wanna show us?_ Harvey thought nervously. Joey smiled at them. "Show me, show me, show me!" Mushi exclaimed. Joey smiled and put on the video.

He was walking down the hallway with the camera in hand. You could hear him laughing about something on the phone. He hung up when he got to his destination. "I'm coming in!" he said loudly and opened the door. He found a very red faced Japanese girl on top of an equally red faced aussie. "Was I interrupting something?" Kuki looked at him and pointed to the table. He looked over and saw a little black book.

"Get the book and take it to Mushi! She left it here and I can't get it!" Joey glanced at the book and jnew he would have to look at it eventually. A loud groan was heard and the camera shot back to the couch.

"Why I can't I see it?!" Wally said, annoyed with his girlfriend.

"Because it's Mushi's. She writed everything in there and the last thing she'd want is for you to see it."

"But Kuuki!"

"But Waaally!" Joey picked up the book and pointed the camera at it. _Mushi _was written across it in big bold letters. Joey opened it up and started reading, pointing the caera at the words. "Joey!" Kuki says as she gets off of Wally starts coming toward him. The camera then turns off.

Joey looks over at Mushi who is furious at him. "You...you...read my diary!" she screamed at him, causing Kani (Mr. Sanban) to come downstairs. Joey bit his lip and slowly backed away. Harvey held in his laughter while Mushi proceded to chase Joey around the house calling him mean names in Japanese.

Read more: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE - NA NA NA LYRICS . #ixzz23SyXa2Kl  
Copied from


	5. Ace & Kuki

Kuki smiled to everyone as she walked outside. Sprinkles barked uneasily and it put Kuki on edge. "What's wrong, Sprinkles? Is everything okay?" Kuki asked the dog she was holding. Sprinkles big brown eyes clouded with worry as she barked, begging to get back into the safety and comfort of the apartment she was used to seeing. "It's okay, Sprinkles. We're just going to Mushi's," Kuki said trying to calm the pup. Sprinkles only growled in return.

"I don't think she wants to leave," a familiar voice said. Kuki quickly turned around and smiled.

"Ace? What are you doing here?" Kuki asked, smiling at one of her best guy friends. Sprinkles lowly growled. Ace glared at the small dog in Kuki's embrace and Sprinkles whimpered. Ace smiled at Kuki.

"I didn't see you today and got a little worried. I see that you're okay, though," he said, smiling gently. His big brown eyes were hidden from the world by his sunglasses, even though they were a bit unessesary.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Me and Sprinkles were just on our way to see my parents and little sister." Kuki beamed at him. Her beautiful gaze locked on his eyes through his shades. It was as if she was peering into his soul, and Ace kinda liked it. He loved those big, always happy, gray eyes looking into his warm, brown ones. He loved how she would scrunch up her nose when she was angry. He loved her smile, especially when she was smiling at him or because of him. He wasn't looking for love when he stumbled upon the Asain beauty. He convinced himself it must've been fate. It _had _to be. It was amazing what she did to him and often he thought she was a soceress. She earned his trust in a matter of moments. Whenever he was with her felt shaky and got the chills. Whenever he _wasn't _with her his body ached and longed for hers.

"That's great, but I really need help with something and it can't wait," he said, looking downward. Kuki looked at him and sighed.

"Only for a minute. Then we really have to go," Kuki said, looking at the seemingly sad boy. She had no idea what a difference a minute made. She smiled and led the two back into her apartment. Sprinkles whimpered uneasily and started barking. When she realized that Kuki wasn't listening she gave up. "So what'd you need help with?" Kuki asked Ace while in the elevator. _Learning to get over the fact Wally is loser and you deserve someone better, _he thought. He would go to the end of the earth and back for this girl to see that her dear _Wally _was just some loser who gets lucky a lot. It tore at his heart to know that he wanted her but she bore no mutal feelings.

To know that he was forever friendzoned.

"I..It's...something...personal. I can't talk about it until we get somewhere alone," he said slowly. She smiled at him and nodded. She started talking about soemthing, but he didn't hear. He was too focused on the way her full lips moved to pay attention to anything around him. She walked out of the elevator still talking and he just had to take a peak at her butt. She looked at him and said something along the line of, "Pig!" but he didn't care to hear.

She rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. She stepped in first immediatly putting her phone down and turning on a disney movie. Sprinkles left the room and resided to her parents room and sat on their bed, eager to leave at moment. "Is this a Mulan problem or Aladdin?" Kuki asked sweetly. She thought no problem couldn't be solved with a Disney movie and a rainbow monkey. He smiled at her.

"Well, it could be Aladdin, but I'm in a really tough position," he said. Kuki tilted her head sideways, a hint saying she wasn't understanding. "Well, how did the other princes feel when Jasmin turned them down?" Kuki looked at him and sighed.

"They were jerks who just wanted to be married to a princess, any princess! They weren't willing to get to know her before she was forced to get married," Kuki said plainly. "Besides, Aladdin was the one she fell for. His charm won her over and they lived happily ever after," Kuki added sighing. He smiled at her and her naivety.

"But they didn't know she exsisted, when they heard about her getting married they wanted to know her then. She wouldn't let them. Isn't that a little unfair?"

"No," Kuki said immediatly, "because they should've tried harder. Aladdin did and proved that true love prevails over all! She had already met him once and liked him, but when he was a prince she didn't give him the time of day. He kept pushing and pushing and eventually, after a magic carpet ride, they fell in love!" Kuki finished smiling. Ace couldn't stand it any longer. _Try harder and she'll go for it, _he thought. He did the boldest and probably hardest thing he could ever do.

He grabbed her hands and Kuki gave him a weird look. "Kuki, I...I know you like Wally-"

"I don't _like_ him, I love him!"

"-but someone else loves you! He's tried so hard to get you to notice him and you gave all your attention to that...that...loser! He doesn't deserve you and we all know it!" Kuki pulled her hands back and frowned.

"Wally is not a loser! He's smart, kind , brave, and he loves me more than anything! Whoever else 'loves' me should get on with their life. It's hopeless to try and stop me from loving him. The only reason I have a heart is because he gave me his when he stole mine," she said slightly angry, but lovingly. "Who is it, anyway? Who's so in love with me?" Ace chuckled nervously.

"Promise me that if I cave in and break that I won't be making a mistake," Ace whispered to her. The small oriental girl promised him silently by putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"Of course it won't be a mistake, Andy," she said sweetly. "Just let yourself go. You can tell me anything. I'm one your best friends. I won't think any different about you, promise!"

"That's what I want to change," he said in a bold voice. It wasn't like him to be this bold or up front about anything, but he _had_ to do this, at least _once_. She cocked her head in confusion and he said in a bolder way, "I love you. You have such a hold on me and I don't know what to do about it. You hurt me when _so_ much when we say goodbye or when you say those three magical words that moron! I wasn't looking for love when I met you but I found it anyway. It must be fate. I _need _you around me. I _don't think right _when you aren't around me. I _need _you. _I love you._ Please say it back. _Please, _Kooks. I _need_ to hear it and _know_ you mean it. I-" he was cut off by Kuki.

"No. You're one of my bestest friends, Andy. That's it. I'm sorry but that's all you are to me. I love Wally more than anything, and what you described didn't sound like love. Not at all. Love is when the person makes you feel so amazing you can't imagine losing that feeling and you don't. Not being hurt when they leave. That sounds more like obession, Andy," she said quietly. Ace looked at her with wide eyes and took off his sunglasses that he wore all of the time.

"But Kuki, I'm not _obesessed_ with _you__,_ I _love you! _I-"

"No you don-" she began but was cut off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled. Kuki flinched, as she _hated _it when people swore. _Don't let him get the better of you! Kick him out and don't ever talk to him again. He'll get himself together then, _she thought. She took in a deep breath and growled.

"No, Andrew!" she said as sternly as she could. "You listen to me! You don't love me, damnit! Just, get out of here!" at that moment, Andrew 'Ace' Garcia did something he thought he'd _never _do.

He brought his hand back and delivered a stinging slap to her face. Kuki felt her hand go up to her face to check to see if she didn't imagine what just happened. Judging by the way her cheek hurt and the tears coming her eyes, it was real. "?I'm _so _sorry," Andy said remorsefully. Kuki looked at him and growled. She had absolutly no idea what to do at that moment. She had never been in a situation like this before, nor did she ever want to be in one.

"I'm calling Wally," she whispered to herself, making her decision as to what to do. She tried to get up but was pulled back downwards, roughly.

"You wouldn't do that now, would you? C'mon, you expect Wally to be some superhero and come and save you? He isn't even here right now! I'm all you've got? I'd _die _for you. Hell, I'd blow out my brains in your lap and die in your arms! I love you!" Kuki had stopped listening after that frist sentence. _Gotta get my phone! _she thought as she saw the shiny silver object sitting on the kitchen table just a few feet away. He dropped to his knees and pleaded for her but she didn't listen and had intent on doing so in the next few minutes. _Fuck this, _he thought. _I can't stop her from calling so I'll stop her from breathing. _He pushed her back down on the couch and sat on top of her. Before she could even register what just happened he clasped both hands over her throat and squeased harshly as tears streamed down both of his cheeks. He continued this until he grew tired and snapped her slender neck. _Just like a popsicle stick, _he thought as the tears fell. He let her go and wiped away the tears. The brusie on her cheek had already formed and there would defintily be some on her neck. He got up and took a knife from the kitchen and stabbed her repeatedly in the chest. "This is what I feel like eveerytime she looks away from me," he said speaking to no one in particular. He mightv'e been speaking to her, or the dog, or himself, or even God.


	6. Sprinkles & Harvey

**I normally don't do this 'cause I know I'm not the type to read this (unless I see I'm mentioned...) but I saw someone had a question that I couldn't message a response. Guest#1- No, but she does have a small crush in a brunnete who is very close to her. ;). **

Joey and Mushi glanced at the clock on the wall. "I see I'm the only one enjoying Finding Nemo," Harvey said jokingly. Joey smiled at him and Mushi looked at him with a nervous face.

"Kuki said she was on her way over here and-"

"Oh crud!" Joey exclaimed, cutting Mushi off. "I really need a ride home," Joey said looking at Harvey.

"Why are you staring at _me?" _Harvey said. Mushi glared at Harvey.

"He's staring because he's 13 and I got my liscence suspended. He needs you to take him home," Mushi said to Harvey. Harvey opened his mouth to protest but seeing how Mushi's eyes seemed to light up with an angry flame, he decided that it was better not to. He reluctantly paused the movie and got up.

"I'm coming back over here, so don't mess with the movie. It's my favorite part!" Harvey said about to walk out with Joey at his heels.

"Can you do me a really really _really _big favor, Harvey?" Mushi asked. Her bright gray eyes shone with a little worry that he could detect miles away. He could tell that she forced a smile, and that she was somewhat scared. _How could I say no? _he thought miserably. What was it about this girl that gave him butterflies? That made him want to drop anything and be with her?

"I can't say no, now can I?" Her smile got a little wider. She was smiling while faking one. She always smiled when she got her way, especially when she got her way with _him_. Or when he did anything for or with her, for that matter. She didn't noticed how he would steal glances at her, but she did steal some at him, hoping that she wasn't caught by him or Sandy. She's blush whenever he hugged her, because it made her feel special. The boy who had a problem with spreading germs would _hug_ her when she was upset or when he was extremely happy. It felt so good when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can you check up on Kuki? She said that she'd be here a couple of hours ago and I wanna know what's been holding her up," Mushi said looking down. Harvey lifted her face up and smiled.

"I'll go," he said. Mushi's eyes lit up with happiness and she smiled.

"Hel-lo! 13 year old in the room! Please refrain from fratranizing in front of me!" Joey said smirking. He didn't want to break up Harvey and Mushi's moment, but he had to go. Mushi and Harvey both blushed madly and Harvey turned to leave. Once outside Harvey puched Joey in the arm. "OW! What was that for?! I'm telling Mushmonster!" Joey whined. Harvey shook his head disapprovingly and got into the car. Joey followed him and they drove off, and it like the car ride to her house. Joey babbling mindlessly and Harvey thinking about Mushi while scowling. Just the normal for the two friends. When Joey was out of the car Harvey drove over to his best friends sister's apartment. When he reached the apartment a sense of dread swept over him.

"What's wrong here?" he said aloud to himself. He'd been over nearly as many times as Joey and Mushi, mainly to ask advice on how he should tell Mushi that he likes her. He knew he'd never use it, but it was nice talking to them like it was nothing. He smiled, and unkowlingly blushed. He lightly knocked on the door, feeling nervous on what he would find. It was a light knock, but the cracked opened. _Kuki wouldn't leave the door unlocked. She's ditzy and air-headed but that's just stupid, _he thought. He hesitantly walked in and found a terrified shorkie sitting on the couch, shaking. When the dog heard the door open she ran under the coffee table and whimpered slightly.

This broke Harvey's heart. He loved dogs and he never thought he'd see something as cute as this creature be petrified of him. He stuck a hand under the table and cooed, "Hey girl. It's only me. Harvey. You're okay. Come out, girl." Slowly the dog backed out from under tyhe table. Her brown eyes glimmered with what could only be relief when she saw that it was only Harvey staring at her with his brown eyes full of worry. She barked loudly and ran into the bathroom. Harvey noticed but didn't follow her. She turned around, clearly agitated, and barked at him. Calling him to follow. He shrugged and followed her. The door was closed and Harvey had a feeling he wouldn't like what was on the other side.

_Should I do it? What's on the other side? Is it even worth finding out? _harvey contemplated in his mind. The little dog stared at him, pleading for him to unlock the door, and reveal to him what was on the other side. He did so and peering into the bathroom and saw...nothing out of the ordinary. A regular bathroom, he looked around and noticed that blood was caked onto the floor. He stared at it as if was the most interesting thing in the world. He broke the gaze and decided to check out the tub. It seemed as if it was calling him.

He peeped inside and screamed in pure terror and shocked at what he saw.

"Please, please be punking me! Please, Kuki! Wake up!" he said through sobs, as he pulled the girl out of the tub. He checked for a pulse. No such luck. He pressed down on her chest doing everything he knew how to get her to wake up. No such luck. "If you get up, you owe me and new pair of lips, Sanban!" Harvey grumbled as he pinched her nose and placed his lips to hers. He blew two quick breaths and pulled back. He tried again and again until he sighed and gave up. He looked at her tearfully and then noticed a big bruise on her neck and a gash. _Shouldv'e paid more attention. You kissed a dead person. How nasty is that? _he thought. He looked at the trembling dog and sighed. He then pulled out his phone and proceeded to call 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" a friendly voice asked.

"It-It's K-K-Kuk-k-ki S-S-Sanb-b-ban," he managed to choke out, "She's d-d-d-dead. I-I-I dun-n-no w-w-what h-h-hap-p-pened b-b-but I-I f-f-found h-h-her a-a-and sh-sh-she's d-d-dead." The voice on the other end sighed.

"Where is your location," she said sadly. Harvey told her the address and hung up. Instictivly he called the next person who he felt should know.

"H-hi W-W-Wally..."


	7. Joey and Wally

Wally was at his childhood home waiting on his little brother to get there. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes for him. It was the longest fifteen minutes of his life. Joey was suppose to help Wally handle rejection. A skill he wasn't to keen on mastering. When Joey came in holding his arm he sighed in relief. "Don't ask," Joey said motioning to his arm. "I was watching a movie with Mushmonster and Harvey. It took a while." Wally snickered. Joey cocked an eyebrow and said, "What's so funny? I thought you were about to ask me to marry you?" Wally immediatly stopped his chuckles and raised a brow. Joey took in Wally's expression and then his own words, "That came out _so_ wrong. Let's just start over." Joey moved over to the couch and sat down. Wally followed suit and put his arm around him. "What are you doing?" Joey questioned.

"I always have my arm around her. Should this be any different?" Wally asked puzzled.

Joey groaned and said, "Just hurry up with it." Wally took his spare hand moved it into his pocket. Joey glanced at him, pretending to be unaware of what he was doing.

"You know, I love you, right?" Wally said to Joey.

"I know silly! I love you too," Joey said in a high pitched tone, earning a chuckle from Wally. "You wouldn't laugh at Kuki if she said that," Joey said glaring.

"Right. Sorry Joe," he said snickering. He then got down on one knee and said, "Then marry me, please." Wally closed his eyes tightly. Joey smiled and put a hand over his mouth.

"YES! YES! YES! I WILL! Can I leave now?" Joey said with a huge smile on his face. Wally groaned and frowned lightly.

"Joey you're supposed to say no!"

"No, I'm suppposed to be Kuki and if you'll grow a pair and ask her, she'll say yeah," Joey argued back with a smiling playing out on his face.

"Think so?" Wally asked. Joey rolled his eyes. He had had enough of his older brother being scared of a _girl_.

"Wally get up here," Joey said his voice neutral. Wally sat down next to his brother and recieved a flick on the cheek. "I don't think. I never have and never will. I know. And I know she'll say yeah. Just go ask her. The only way she won't is if you don't ask. And if you don't ask by the time I'm 15 she said that she'll go out with me." Wally cocked an eyebrow.

"When did she say that?"

"When I first met her. SHe said when I turned 15 if she wasn't doing anything she would date me," Joey said smugly. He wasn't interested in Kuki but he really wanted to see Wally ask her before he turned 15. Wally sighed and his phone rang.

"Hey, Harvey. Did ya tell her?" He said smiling. "What about her?"

"Why are you stuttering so much? What happened?" Joey leanned closer to his older brother only to be pushed off by him. Wally's face dropped when he heard what Harvey was saying. "No...no w-way. T-t-tha-at c-c-ca-an't be. C-ca-all n-ni-ne o-o-one o-ne." Wally sudden nervousness caught Joey's attention. He leaned in closer and looked his brother in the eyes. They were wide and...scared? _What the hell is happening, _Joey thought. He ran out of the room to get his mom. _She can always cheer Wally up, _he thought.

"Y-you d-d-did. A-and s-she's n-not m-moving," Wally said as silent tears crept down his face. He tried to pull himself together. _You're the oldest. Make sure everyone else is okay before you let yourself go, _he thought. "A-are you o-okay? Great, stay at the apartment and when y-you get ready to leave anywhere, c-call me and I'll meet you there. I-I'll see ya," Wally said as he hung up the phone. Joey came running in with his mom in hand.

'What's wrong my oldest marsuipal?" his mother asked him sweetly. He felt his heart lighten at the pet name his mom gave him. Wally opened his mouth to say something but couldn't form the words. His mother pulled him into a hug which he didn't return. "Tell me what is goiing on, Wallabee," his mother whispered.

"Harvey said she's not breathing or moving, mom. She's not breathing. What happened to her?" asked lifelessly. Wally's mom eyes widened and she immediatly let go of her son.

"Who is she? You don't mean..." she said trailing off. Her bright green eyes looked down at the floor and she sighed. Wally tried to tell her but couldn't. He couldn't even look at her. "Y-you can't mean it. Sh-she's alright. Kuki's gonna be okay. Just leave and come back when you can." Wally sighed and walked out of the door, wiping a few of the tears the crept into his eyes, _Mum's right. She's okay. She just _has _to be, _he hoped. He swallowed. _Harvey sounded pretty freaked though. Something's wrong but we'll get through this. We just _have_ to. No matter what, _he thought sadly. He braced himself for the worst as he started his car.


	8. Wally & Patton

Harvey paced back and forth around the apartment waiting. He called the police and Wally two minutes agi and they still haven't shown. Every minute was agony. He didn't know what to do, except for hold Sprinkles who seemed pretty distressed. She was still shaking, even in Harvey's safe embrace. _Poor girl, she must be scared out of her wits, _Harvey thought while snuggling Sprinkles closer. Harvey was barely doing any better, though. He was scared, confused, angry, and sad. _I wish Wally or Kuki or Mushi was here, _he thought sadly. Another seconnd ticked by. Still no sign of the police or Wally. A knock on the door startled him. A soft voice that sounded like bells was heard on the other side. "Hello! Kuki open up! I really need to talk to you...Please?" the voice pleaded. Harvey made his way from the kitchen to the door. He saw a distraught Mushi standing there, who looked so lost. "Harvey? What are you still doing here? Where's Kuki?" Mushi asked. She was really confused. He opened his mouth to talk to her and tell her what happened but he couldn't form them. How was he supposed to tell her that her sister was dead?

She waited for him to respomd for a few seconds and then grew impatient. "Get outta the way," he said as she shoved him out of the doorframe. She walked in and went into the kitchen. She noticed that somethings were in different spots then they usually were. _Kuki would go crazy if everything wasn't in the same place it's always been. What the hell is gong on? _Mushi thought. She looked at the whole apartment closely. Everything seemed normal, except for the brunette who kept opening and closing his mouth and the shaking dog in his arms. She started walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway with Harvey right behind her. She checked a bedroom and nothing. She checked a closet for a clue as to what was going on. Again she found none. She started to walk toward the bathroom. Before she could step in Harvey reached a hand and bought her close.

"It's...It's gonna b-be o-okay. It a-always is," he whispered in her ear as he gave her a side-hug. She looked up at him, not understanding. She let go of him and heard started hearing sirens. She looked confused while Harvey sighed in relief. She walked into the bathroom and gasped in horror. She started shaking the cold, cold, almost icy corpse.

"KUKI! KUKI PLEASE GET UP!" Mushi screamed as she hovered over her sister. She began shaking like crazy and didn't notice when a man pulled her away from the scene and into the hallway. She didn't notice when he asked her questions about who she was and why she was here. Harvey's words rang through her brain. _It's gonna be okay. It always is. _She wouldn't forget those words. No not ever. Never. Everything went black and she hit the ground with a loud thud.

Harvey just stood, shaking in his sneakers. Waiting for Wally to come and make everything feel better like he always does. Or like he _helped _do. Kuki would be the one to make everything okay. She didn't even try. Whenever something was horrible, she would fix it. Sometimes she tried, other times she didn't. It was unknown how she did it, and he would never figure out how she did it.

When Wally did arrive he immediatly tried to get into his apartment to see what was happening to his girlfriend and almost fianc`e, and their younger friend. He was asked a million questions but didn't answer any of them. After twenty agonizing, long minutes he decided to just say screw it and he went to Patton's apartment. When he got their he banged repeatedly on the door until the raven haired boy opened up.

"Wally, why the hell are you here so early? Me and Kuki were getting ice cream at 'ice cream time,'" Patton said. He didn't know what was going on. When Kuki left he went back to sleep and woke up an hour ago, at 3:00 p.m. He was still tired and grouchy, but it seemed as if he was always like that. He always seemed like he had someone had pissed in his cheerios (the blaring sirens didn't help either) and he wasn't afraid to take it out on anyone...except for Kuki. He had done that once and she nearly made him deaf by how much she screamed. Her choice of words weren't so clean, either. He smiled at the memory and stepped away from the door, his way of inviting people in.

He looked at Wally, who seemed to be pretty scared. "What's eating at your cheerios?" he asked.

"You didn't look out your window?"

"No. Why would I wanna see a bunch of police for?"

"Cause Harvey called them," Wally said lowly. Patton's big brown eyes wodened ten-fold.

"What? Is everyone okay?! What the hell is goin' on?" _Who's ass do I have to kick today? _Patton thought. He was going to kick someone's ass if they messed with anyone of _his _friends and if the police had came before anyone told him someone was going to pay.

"I-I'm not entirely sure," Wally said breathlessly. Patton cracked his knuckles.

"Who'se ass do I have to kick?"

"I don't know that either, but whoever did it, deserves to rot in hell. And we're goin' to send him there," Wally said through grit teeth. He felt so angry at that moment. _Why would anyone do this to her?! She doesn't do anything bad to anyone! How could Patton not know what happened? Did his lazy ass sleep through all of it?!_ he thought. He didn't mean what he thought about Patton but he was just so angry he let his mind wander to any and everywhere. He really wanted to know what happened and all of these police officers were in his way. He felt tears running down his face. Patton saw this and got a couple of tissues.

"Dude are you okay?"Wally sniffed and collasped on the couch.

"No, Patton! I'm not! Kuki could be dead and I can't do anything about it! Harvey must be freaked out, Mushi might be...hell Mushi can be anything! She's fucking Mushi! I'm a huge mess who's bitching about how much this sucksa when I should be going into my apartment and figuring this out," he said angriliy whilke standing up to leave. He felt a sturdy hand on his shoulder. Swiftly, he turned around to his raven haired buddy right behind him.

"I'm comin' with ya. And by the looks of this you'll need me. we'll find whoever did this and send him to hell. I know we will," he said reassuringly. There was not a doubt in his mind that Kuki was either dead or in some serious shit she didn't need to be in. Most likely dead. Kuki was never the one to use real violence, just empty threats. You couldn't tell if she meant it though, only because she said with such believable passion. He knew it was his job to be there with her, for her and he knew that he failed. That didn't mean he wasn't going to get even. Revenge was Patton's specialty. He found out what made people tick and used it against to, when he had a reason. Otherwise, Kuki would kill him.

He had the perfect reason now. Someone killed his best friend, ruined half of the world's life and messed with everyone he cared about.

This meant war.


	9. Kuki & Chad

**Hi! I'm sooo sorry about my lack of updates but I have a good excuse! One word: School. It's complete and utter bull. They gave me really heavy books and expected me to carry them around all over, because they didn't think about lockers when people were being registered. They were really heavy and I am a very small girl, so that didn't mix well with me. Secondly, homework. BULLSHIT! I have to carry everything home and back and then I have more crud to carry! Not to mention I go to completely different school in the morning for and honors thing and I get homework there too! So basically it's been...stressful. I hope this can make up for my tardiness...I'll probably get a detention though.**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter is in Kuki's P.O.V**

**ALSO IMPORTANT: I don't own KND**

They say when you die you see a white light. They lied. They also said that your life flashes before your eyes. I guess that was true, somewhat. What I saw didn't look like what I've been through. More like what I would've gone through later. I saw a definately older woman holding some blonde kid, about the age of two, while a blonde man about her age was making funny faces. It was a really sweet scene.

I saw another scene where the three were at a baseball game. The blonde child was sitting on the older woman's lap. The girl looked about five then. I paid attention to the scene carefully because I knew my boyfriend (soon to be husband...some day) The man taps the woman's shoulders and mouths the words 'I love you.' AWWW! How sweet is this guy? I bet Wally could be sweet if he tried. I keep watching wondering what's gonna happen next. He leans in and whispers in her ear, making her laugh.

Her laugh is so familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. I brush it off, still watching. I can feel my eyes widening when he gets down on one knee and says "Kuki Sanban, will you marry me?" I feel as if I'm going to faint. This guy who seems so wonderful proposed to me. I wanna scream 'yes!' like people do in those sappy romance movies (which Wally hates) but I can't. I can't even move anymore. I don't know what's going on but I don't like it. Not. One. Bit. The girl who is supposedly me says otherwise. She locks eyes with him and says ''You know I love you, Wally.'' I frown at this. Of course he knows I love him. Right? He smiles at her and nods. She nearly cries as he slides the ring on her finger. The blonde girl interrupts the sweet moment by pointing at the big screen in front of them while screaming, "Mommy! Daddy! You guys are up there! Say hi to me!" I swear this is the cutest girl in the world. She had long blonde hair with shimmering gray eyes.

I would laugh if I could move. I feel something cold surrounding me. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm terrified. I can't see what's going on, or scream for help or anything. I'm all alone. Wally left this morning, I left Patton, and I can't see Sprinkles. Hmmm, where did Ace go? He was here a minute ago. Oh well, I guess I have to be alone for while.

The last thing I see is the little blonde girl smiling throwing flowers around laughing loudly. The guy who I assume is Wally picks her up and carries her around on his shoulders, with me laughing loudly. Wally then turns around and sets her down. She goes and finds a raven haired man, who looks like Patton. He is followed by a red-headed woman who I don't think I've ever seen before. She's very pretty though, with striking green eyes. I hear Patton calling the girl Mandy and asking her to dance which she agrees to, smiling. I divert my attention back to me and Wally and we look so lost in each other. I would've chuckled but seeing as I can't I won't. I can't believe it though. He's actually slow dancing with me. He only did this once and that was because I made him take to Homecoming back in senior year. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. Ever.

The scene fades out and I see I am in water. My hair floats around wildly and I notice something...red? Yes, definitely red. What could this be? I guess this is why I'm so cold. I see someone coming up to me. He reaches his hand out and grabs mine. I look at him for a second. He has blonde hair swooped over his left eye and the only eye I can see is stormy blue. He's a handsome man. "K. Sanban? Are you K. Sanban?" he asks nervously.

"M-my n-name i-is K-Kuki. K-Kuki Sanban," I say shivering. He lets out a sigh of relief. I start to warm up and he extends his hand.

"Chad Dickson ma'am. I'm sorry to say that...you're dead. Like should be in a casket dead. But don't worry I am too!" My eyes widen ten fold. Dead? Nu-uh. No way was I dead. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm pale and my lips are blue. I think there's a scar on my neck. Nah, I must be seeing things. I look at him and he sighs. I take a good look at him and notice that he is also pale but he has tiny cuts all over his face. His stormy eyes looks downward as he motions to the tub. I peer in and scream. I can't be in there! I can't! I'm looking at him right now! I can't look at myself like this either. He places a hand on my shoulder which I shrug off. "I'm sorry, Miss. Sanban-"

"Please call me Kuki. Please tell me that this is just some crazy ass dream. Please tell me that I'm crazy! Pleaseee tell me that I'm alive and seeing things that don't exist because they aren't real! 'Cause none of this is real! Right?" I cut him off. He shakes his head sadly and slowly.

I'm dead.

I, Kuki Sanban am dead.

I died a few days before my twentieth birthday.

I'm dead. Oh, what about my kid? "What happened to my kid, huh? I was gonna have a kid!" I scream at him. He flinches.

"She wants to see you, but we need to get some things sorted out first," he said sadly. I nod wanting to know what the hell happened. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I should have been, but hey I'm here now and that's all that matters. I'm gonna be your best friend and grim reaper for a while," he said.

"Grim Reaper?"

"Yeah, I'm here to help you realize you're dead and get over it. You're in luck, though."

"Why?"

"Because I'm new. You are my first soul to take care of. From reading over your 'life' it seems that you and me should get along fine." I look at him for a while. He seems calm, yet nervous. "Wanna see her?" Who her? He chuckles at me and smiles. "Your daughter. SHe was bouncing all over the place wanting to see you in person. She's really sweet," he said smiling. He met my daughter? Awesome!

Mandy, Mandy, Mandy. Wally did say he liked Amanda. Maybe that's her name. She's sweet, he said to me. Wow. Only two months and she's easy to get along with. I'm impressed. "What are we still doing here? Let's go see her!" I shout happily. He smiles at me, grabs my hand and we take our leave.


	10. Sorry readers (please read)

**I'm pretty sure you guys noticed how slow I'm being...but it's not my fault...Who am I kidding I know it is. To all of my patient beloved readers, thank you. I've been soo neglectful to this and my other stories so thanks for being patient and not rushing me. I abolsutely hate it when people rush me. I've been under a lot of stress with people expecting soooo much from me, so bless you for not rushing me. I couldn't handle it if you were. I'd probably end up cursing you out if I was rushed. I'm also sick and tired and really upset. I cried myself asleep Friday at 5:00 p.m. Please read and review. I'll be happier next time. I pwomise! I chaged chapter five because I wrote it when I was in a slump. I'm in one now, but hey I fixed it and like it better. Read and review. They perk me up and make me smile. I'm also trying to finsh the writing entry. It's been hard for this semi/highscholer.**

**-Love you all, Krystal Nalai (My real first and middle name)**


	11. Abby

**On a lighter note... here's the next chapter. I own nothing.**

**NOTES: I'm trying to stay away from religion because I know people don't believe in the same thing. I'm a Christian but I'll try not to talk about God and all that stuff for you people who go to athiest camps (inside joke)**

**WHO OWNS NOTHING? I DO...besides sadness**

Abby's not sure what happened but she knows it wasn't good. Mommy should never be that still. She was never still. She was always active and about and happy and singing wonderfully to me. What did that man do to her? She was really happy to see him even though he wasn't dad or Patton, who doesn't seem to like Abby much.

It's not fair! Abby tries her hardest to be cute and cuddley and charming but that man still doesn't like her! She even kisses his nose! His nose! It's not hot or anything so why shoulkd Abby have to kiss it?! Abby swears if those dumb people ever hear her she will give Mr. I-Can't-_Attempt_-To-Love-A-! Sorry! Abby's getting ahead of herself.

That man. Abby tried to tell her that he was bad news but like Virginia said, "People are too stupid to hear us." Abby guesses they are. Abby told Mommy to hurry up but she didn't hear me. Abby told that man to go away but he didn't. I hope Mommy'll get up soon. Like Abby said she doesn't stay still for long, even when she sleeps. Mommy's always moving, so she better get up and get a move on. Abby wants to see Mushi. Mushi always gives me candy Mommy and Daddy doesn't give me. Abby thinks she heard Mommy say it was 'chocolate' or 'poison' but Abby doesn't care! It's so good and she enjoys it! It's so sweet and yummy!

Mommy should really buy her some. In fact, Mommy should really start talking and singing and dancing and do all that other stuff she does. It's starting to scare me how quiet the house is after all the screaming that was being done just a while, maybe a day ago. **[Dogs age seven times as fast as humans so a few moments might be a day or two to them. I'm not sure though...] **Maybe I should get up from under the couch and check it out. I'd be a horrible watch-dog if my master got hurt while I'm hiding under the couch because of _yelling._

I want to move but I'm...afraid. What if I see something big and mean, like a monster or the vacuum cleaner! The creeked open and I slid deeper under the couch. I peered out and saw a blonde man, about twenty-one (3) years older than Mommy and Daddy come in and walk to the bathroom. He walks and mutters loud enough for me to hear, "Krystal would kill me if I weren't already dead! It's my first job and I'm already screwing up! Hopefully K. Sanban isn't too mad at me..." What does this man have to do with _my _mom! I stay put and shortly after I hear him walking out with my mommy. I'm so happy! I immediately crawl out from under my very awesome hiding place and almost pounces on her. Mommy smiled and led Abby to the couch and sat down. Abby noticed that she has bruises on her neck and her fur is wet and there's a lot of blood on her chest but Abby dissmissed those thoughts. All Abby wanted to think about was how comforting Mommy was in that moment.

Quietly, she began singing her favorite songs and she layed down beside her. "Oh where, oh where could my little dog be?" Mommy repeated like a recond that kept messing up. It soothed Abby's soul to hear her singing. Abby was clearly upset when the blonde man inturrupted her, but she did nothing.

"The dog is cute. What's her name?" I smiled at him, or at least _tried _to. It's hard when my mouth is like this. I brighten up and look into his stormy blue eyes and notice his cuts. But like Mommy Abby ignored them.

"Abby's name is Abby," I said brightly. Mommy looked at me as if I was gold. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "What's wrong, Mommy? Did I do something? Did he do something?" I said quickly. If this man did anything to my mom I swear I'll kill him!

"You-you can talk? And your name is Abby?!" she said in an exasperated tone. I gave her a 'duh' look.

"Yeah, but Virginia from down the hall said that you humans were too stupid to hear us. Maybe she was right, seeing as you and Daddy called me Sprinkles for a seven years!" Abby replied in the same exasperated tone. Mommy's gray eyes widened even more. Ever so slowly a smile formed on her lips. She began hugging Abby close to her chest, which she didn't mind, and screamed, which she did mind.

"THIS IS SOOO COOL! ISN'T THIS COOL, CHAD?" she said loudly. Chad smiled at her and then glanced down at his wrist. Why did he do that? Oh, who cares! Mommy's here with me and that's all that matters. "Sprinkles can talk and her name isn't even Sprinkles! It's Abby! How cute is that?" she nearly whispered in my fur. Abby snuggled closer to her and let out a happy sigh. Boy, was she happy to be close to Mommy.

"Abigail," Abby said. "Her name is Abigail Lincoln. Abby's nine years old and she loves chocolate. You should really get her some." Mommy laughed and hugged Abby closer. Chad bought his head down to Mommy's ear and whispered something Abby couldn't hear very well. She got the jist of it but that was it. He said something about Mandy and waiting. Mommy's smile faltered slightly and she put Abby down. What was going on?

"Abby," Mommy began sorrowfully. What was going on? What did he say to her? "I have to go, and I might not be back...ever. I don't wanna leave but I have to. Mommy's sorry, but know that Mommy loves you and Daddy and Patton and Mushi and Harvey and Joey and everybody. I know you won't ever forget that but you have to know it. I'm soo sorry," she said sadly. A silent tear fell down her cheek and I glared at Chad. He had to do something to her. But what? What did he do to my mommy? He took her hand and led her out of the door. I tried to follow but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place while Mommy moved freely toward the door and away from me for forever. "Goodbye, Mommy," I said with my voice cracking slightly. She looked at me and gave a small wave.

"Bye, Abby. It was nice," she said as she turned and ran toward the door. It was probably the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Mommy ran through the door as if she was never there in the first place. It was as if the door was made of oxygen and the only thing holding it together was a lick and a promise. Abby could feel Mommy's smile as she ran through wiping tears away.


	12. Krystal & TommyThe Queen & Carmen

**Hiya! I'll post the next chapter late but this needed to be re written. I got a poll up so check it out. See ya in a bit! Happy Holidays!**

"Where could they be?" Krystal asked herself. She was expecting the newly deceased and her reaper to come. The two were late. Everyone knew the 13-year-old dead girl wasn't the most patient of people when she was alive and six years of being dead didn't mellow her out. She ran a hand through her crimped black hair. "They should be back by now!" She began pacing back and forth. She had a tight schedule and it didn't need to be compromised. She had to introduce many souls and train new reapers, and now she had to wait because a certain blonde decided to take his sweet time. She huffed and crossed her arms under her chest while tapping her red bow heels. "I swear if they aren't here in five minutes-"

"Cut the kid some slack," said a bright voice. Immediately, she dropped her impatient demeanor and replaced it with a sly grin. "It's his first job." She didn't have to turn to know it was. It was none other than the one who she got killed with, Tommy. The mixed girl wearing a bright red sweater dress, black tights and bright red heels with a huge bow on them turned and hugged her best friend.

"But their late! Bad things happen to people who're late," she reasoned. Tommy rolled his bright blue eyes. "I'm serious! Look what happened to us!" she yelled exasperated. He smiled at her, showing his nearly invisible gap. "YOU made us late and now we're dead," she said.

"Oh, come on! YOU wanted to take the short cut," he said back. He really didn't want to be blamed for getting them killed. It wasn't _completely _his fault. _She _was at blame too.

"'Cause you didn't pick me up on time! I was gonna be homecoming queen!" she retorted angrily. _How dare he try to accuse me of getting ourselves killed_, she thought bitterly. She loved Tommy more than he could ever know, but sometimes he was really really _really _annoying. He rolled his baby blue eyes and scoffed.

"I had more pressing things to do than walk you to homecoming," he said, a little unsure. He _did _have _one _thing to do but it couldv'e waited. It wasn't really important but he really wanted it.

He saw her dark brown eyes flash with rage before she tackled him and said, "It was _stupid _chili dog! You couldv'e waited! They mightv'e had some there!" she angrily retorted. That night was going to be the most important night of her life, but Tommy just had to get a chili dog and make them both late, in more ways than one.

"Chili dogs aren't stupid!" he yelled at her. She glared at him menacingly and lowly growled.

"They _are _stupid!" she yelled back.

"Nu-uh!" he retorted.

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!" Tommy felt his rage boil over.

He stuck his tounge out at her and said, "You're a buttmunch!" She scrunched up her face at him and gasped. That was _her _word! Nobody else used it. The would-be queen forbid it.

"You didn't just use _my _word! You're a butt-face!" she shouted at him, while crossing her arms across her chest. Then, she stuck her tounge out him, much like he did.

"You're the butt-face!" Tommy yelled back while turning away from her. She growled at him lowly and narrowed her eyes.

"Nu-uh!" she said while pouting.

"Ya-huh!"

"You're both buttmunching butt-faces," said a deep familiar voice. "So you both need to shut up." Krystal let out an exasperated sigh and forced a smile at the frowning blonde and confused girl. She knew Chad hated it when they fought and said that it made them sound 'more irritating than usual' but she couldn't help it. _Something _about fighting with the nerdy pilot was so intriguing.

"She started it!" Tommy said while pointing to Krystal. She sent a string glare toward him, but said nothing.

"I don't care who started it. _I'm _finishing it," Chad said, hoping to end the subject once and for all. "I got better things to do than listen to you blabber on and whether chili dogs offed you guys or not." Tommy just stared at the raven haired girl with a bloody chest and a deep gash on her neck. He didn't want to say it but he didn't know if she committed suicide or was murdered. _Probably murdered,_ he thought coldly. _She couldn't do that to herself. Probably had a boyfriend. How old is she? 20? 19? Can't be younger than 18 but older than 20. What happened?_

Krystal just looked at Chad with a disapproving look. "This is K. Sanban," he said proudly. "Kuki, the girl in the red is Krystal and the boy in the black is Tommy. Krystal is the one who told me to get you and Tommy is...kinda like her side-kick," he explained to Kuki. Krystal beamed at her, while Tommy gave a curious face. Kuki beamed back despite the current situation she was in.

"You're dead, too?" she inquired. Krystal laughed at this, while Tommy chuckled nervously. Somehow, his fingers intertwined with hers. A grin broke out of Chad's face as he watched the petite Asian gave a confused face. "Am I right?" she asked. Krystal grinned wider and turned around revealing multiple stab wounds. "Woah," Kuki said.

Krystal chuckled and said, "Pretty bad, right? And it's such a pity. Pretty girl, ugly permanent scar." Chad scoffed at this and Tommy glared at him. "The worst part is that Tommy doesn't have a humongous cut anywhere." Kuki was curious about the girl and boy.

"What happened to you two? And why didn't Tommy get scarred? Why are you two dressed so formally?" she asked. A frown formed on Chad's face. Tommy and Krystal exchanged glances toward each other.

"It's kinda rude to ask people that kind of stuff," Chad whispered in her ear. She looked at the two young kids and gave an apologetic smile. Krystal simply waved it off while Tommy gave a look of deep thought. _She doesn't know? _he thought. They were in the paper for weeks, presumed missing. They were found a month later, dead. It was the most tragic thing that ever happened to their small town in New York.

"Do you really wanna know?" Tommy asked. Kuki was surprised to hear him talk, believing him to be shy. Almost impulsively she nodded her head. Tommy swallowed and motioned Krystal to begin the story about their demise.

Flashback time!

October 19, 2006-The Homecoming Dance Day.

Earlier in the day, Krystal was excited to go to homecoming. It wasn't everyday when people would admit that she was, indeed a queen, even though they all knew. She was confident, practically fearless, and bossy. She gave orders and people followed them instinctively. If they didn't it was off with your head! Yes, she would make your life a living hell. She's done it before, and she wasn't afraid to do it again. Don't get her wrong, however, she wasn't _that _much of a bitch. She just wanted her to get her way and she loved attention. Today she would finally be recongized as the queen she is! Maybe, Cody would ask her out! Rumors said that he _did _like her! Today was _supposed _to be perfect.

Now she just wanted to get her crown and leave. First, Tommy, her best friend, showed up late and the thirteen year old soon-to-be queen had absolutely no _patience. _He was supposed to be at her house at 6: 45 so she could be there at 7:00 sharp. He decided to show up at her back door at 7:15! She'd miss her crowning!

Second, he came with a stain on his tuxedo! From a chili dog no less! How lame was that! He'd probably smell like that the whole night!

Third, they were lost in the woods after taking a shortcut! Now, they'd _never _get there before eight o'clock! She'd only have two hours to hang out with her friends! It wouldn't be so bad if she wore wedges instead of red heels. They kept getting stuck in the mud! They were going to have to be thrown away.

"We might as well go home. I'll walk you there," Tommy said ruffling his auburn hair. He didn't like this shortcut and really wanted to get home. He had no idea where he was going and he was sure she didn't either. The only reason he was still with her was because he knew it would be stupid to leave a girl alone while walking through the woods at night. Krystal turned to him and glared.

"No. I know where I'm going. We'll be there in a jiffy!" she lied, hoping he didn't notice that they've walked in circles. The look on his face said he did.

"We're lost, Krys! I can figure out how to get you home if we leave now!" Tommy said forcefully. Krystal turned around to face him. Her big brown eyes were wide with worry and sadness. She'd miss her crowning! She gave him the puppy-dog face, hoping that he would continue to let her try to find the school. "Stop it," he said. "We're going home, now!" he said while grabbing her wrist tightly. His grip wasn't tight enough to hurt her, but tight enough so that she would follow him. The two walked in silence, while Tommy took them into a more populated area. They weren't at Krystal's house, yet.

"Hey, Princess!" a voice yelled. Tommy and Krystal turned to see a two teenagers, a boy and a girl. Krystal could've sworn she saw them somewhere before but she couldn't place her finger on it. She knew they were up to no good, that's for sure. They were probably trouble makers looking for someone to place the blame on.

"Ignore them, Tommy," she said. "We're going home." So Tommy did. Little did he know the two were following them. After walking for fifteen minutes Tommy sighed and sat down on a curb. Krystal stood and began to check her surroundings, this place seemed familiar to her. "Hey," she began, "Wendy lives over here, we can go over there and my mom can pick us up!" she chirped brightly. Wendy was one of Krystal's closest friends and she knew she could go over there.

"You lead the way," Tommy said, while smiling. Quickly the two young teenagers got up and walked over to Wendy's house.

"Well isn't this cute!" a snide voice said. Tommy looked up and saw the two teenagers from before. "A princess and her peasant lost at night!" the boy said.

"Leave them alone, Damon," the girl said. Krystal didn't look up. She didn't even acknowledge them. She was a QUEEN not a princess and Tommy wasn't a peasant. "You guys need help?" the girl asked. Tommy stared at her with hard blue eyes. This didn't seem to phase her though. Her green eyes were focused on the small girl wearing the red dress.

"Maybe," Tommy said. "What's it to ya?"

"I know where she lives," Damon said. This made Krystal look at him. She remembered seeing those green eyes somewhere before but not on his face. They were familiar, but she hadn't seen them in a while.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"I just do. She stays at 18867 Cherry st. I could get you there," he said with a hint of acid in his voice and a smirk on his face. Tommy glared at him at Krystal looked at him in shock. _That's Wendy's address. How'd he know that? _she thought. However he knew, she didn't trust him.

"No," Krystal said firmly. "C'mon Tommy. We're blowing this bitch," she said while pulling Tommy away from the two older teenagers.

"You gonna let het tell you what to do, Tommy?" Damon asked hoping to get him to talk to him. When they were far away enough Krystal asked, "Do you know them?"

"No, and I don't want to," he said. Then, someone covered his mouth and lifted him off of the ground. He frantically kicked and even licked the girl's hand but to no avail. He calmed down and looked to his left to find that Krystal was in the same predicament he was in, except she was still kicking and muffled screaming.

"You're gonna stop kicking me," a deep voice said to Krystal. Krystal not being the girl to take orders, just kicked him harder. "Shit! If you don't stop-Did you just lick my hand?"

Krystal responded by licking his hand again, getting the horrible taste of cigarettes in her mouth. _I'm gonna kill this kid, _Damon though over and over in his head. "Open the door, Carmen," he ordered. The girl carrying Tommy obediently opened the door and managed not to drop Tommy. Once inside, Damon threw Krystal onto the hard, wooden floor. She landed with a loud thud and glared at the older teenager before siting down and taking off her boots. Carmen just dropped Tommy who landed with a soft thud. He to got up on his feet. Their eyes traveled frantically trying to find an exit. "You can't go anywhere," Damon said, "so don't even try. Just sit down and behave yourselves."

"And what if we don't!" Krystal yelled, getting farther away from Damon and closer away to a locked window.

"I'll slit your throat," Carmen threatened, while pulling by her dark brown hair back to Tommy who decided to have a seat on the ground and study the house. _We're in the living room. I bet they locked the windows and doors. If I could break one, we could get out. Not likely, but worth a try, _he thought. He looked over to Krystal, who was glaring at Carmen while pouting.

"I'd like to see you try," Krystal said bravely. _She can't touch the me. I'm the fucking queen! _she thought bitterly.

"You have a lot of balls talking to my little sister like that," Damon said from the kitchen. A lot of noise was coming from there.

"I just have more balls than you," Krystal said, turning her seated position on the floor into a more comfortable one. She knew she was going to be here for a while, so why shouldn't she relax? "How long are you gonna keep us here? I got shit to do," she asked Damon.

"Until-" Carmen began but was cut off by Krystal.

"Wasn't talking to you, sir," she said quickly, shutting up Carmen. She smirked when the older girl was left with her mouth gaping open. "Close that, honey, you'll catch flies," she said while propping her small hand up to her face to close it herself. She was caught off guard when her hand was grabbed by her. Quickly she snatched it back. "Don't touch the motherfucking queen! She had a temper problem! Trolls aren't allowed in her presence. You're just lucky. Don't push it, motherfucker!" Krystal said while narrowing her big brown eyes into slits. If looks could kill, Carmen would be the one dead, not the other way around.

"When are we getting rid of this little shit?! She's really starting to piss me off!" Carmen yelled to Damon. Tommy looked at Krystal and beckoned her to come over to where he was.

"When I find the right one! Keep your panties on!" Damon called from the kitchen. _He's looking for a knife, but which one id the right one? Oh, damn! I can't have holes on this dress!_ Krystal thought while crawling over to Tommy.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered to her. Carmen gave a quizzical look at them. _What are they talking about? _she wondered.

"Having a bit of fun," she replied while laying back. Slowly, she let her eyes drift close. She knew what was going on. She was fully aware of the situation and really, she didn't care.

"They're gonna kill us," he whispered. She simply shrugged her shoulders. "You don't care?" he asked in amazement. She shook her head 'no'. _How does she not care? Is she really as fearless as people make her out to be? She couldn't be. Everyone is afraid of something, and she hasn't shown being afraid of anything?! _Tommy thought. "How could you not care?"

"Everybody dies, so why should I die crying like a poor defenseless baby? It's pathetic and I'm not pathetic. I'm a queen and queens die with dignity and pride, so I'll keep my dignity and pride and not give a fuck," she explained to her auburn haired friend. He looked at her and smiled. His best friend was going to die a queen, recognized or not. She was brave. He on the other hand, wasn't. He'd been worrying about it ever since he'd been picked up. He knew that they're was no escape, so it made no sense to try. Maybe, he'd relax too. "Wanna play with Carmen?" Krystal asked while looking over at the blonde girl sitting alone looking rather bored.

"Alright," he said while looking over the girl. Slowly, the two began making their way to her.

"Hi," Tommy said brightly. Carmen looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring her in the face. _Get this little shit away from me, _she thought. She backed away from those blue eyes staring at her and bumped into a girl dressed in red. _Speak of the devil, in black tights._

"My friend said hi. It's very rude to ignore him," Krystal said while pouting. "And rudeness won't get you anywhere in life if you aren't pretty." Carmen thought over what she said and glared at her.

"What are you implying, you little shit?" she asked. Krystal simply smiled , showing off her white teeth with a gap in between the front two teeth. Slowly, she began to laugh an angelic laugh.

"Isn't it obvious? Or are you stupid, too?" she said while still smiling.

"She's saying you're not a very pretty lady," Tommy said slowly. Carmen gasped. _He was supposed to be the quiet one! _"What?! She's not lying to ya!" he said while snickering. "But don't worry. It's not your fault you would make a hot guy," he said while laughing.

"Fuck you both," Carmen said. The two teens looked at each other and gave a disgusted look.

"No way! Queens don't fuck around with trolls!" Krystal said while flipping her long brown hair. Tommy chuckled at her and even some laughs could be heard from the kitchen.

"And I'm sure you have blue waffle (DON'T LOOK IT UP!)!" Tommy said while laughing. She glared at both of them but didn't do anything.

"Did you find it yet?" she called to Damon, but got no answer. "Quit fucking around!" she yelled at him.

"You can't tell me shit!" Damon called from the kitchen. Krystal and Tommy both chuckled at the pouting girl. "How does it feel to be owned repeatedly by two kids?" Damon asked his sister. "I'd say not to good. I almost don't wanna hurt these kids, but we all know I have to," he said loudly.

"Then why are you keeping us alive for so long? You couldv'e been done with us by now," Krystal asked curiously. Damn walked into the room with a really old knife and a hammer. He sat next to Krystal and put an arm on her shoulder. Carmen gave a hateful glare to her older brother.

"You guys are entertaining. Carmen is a boring prick, but you guys are hilarious! You're like me except I'm not calling myself a queen every two seconds," he explained while laughing. Carmen gave him the middle finger and he shrugged.

"So entertaining that you don't wanna kill us?" Tommy asked, hoping he would let them go. Sadly, Damon shook his head no. "Oh, damn."

"Yeah and it kinda sucks that I'm going to kill you two, but hey you do what you have to do. You understand," Damon said while smiling at Tommy.

"No," he said, while looking at Krystal who was poking Carmen in several places, much to her annoyance.

"Well, if I let you go, then you'll tell on us, and we'll get in trouble with the cops and go to jail. In jail people get raped. I don't wanna get raped, so I _have _to kill you, sorry kid."

"Whatever," Krystal said while rolling her eyes.

"Promise not to scream?" he asked Krystal.

"Wha-?" she couldn't finish her sentence before the hammer hit Tommy's head, shattering his skull. Krystal didn't make a peep, but her brown eyes went wide. "T-Tommy? Tommy? Are you okay?" she asked futile. Slowly she touched his side, which was limp. "Did-did you?"

"Yeah," Damon said. "Now I really have to kill you," he said while tackling her and pinning her on her back. Her face was on the cold, hard, floor. _Some famous queen was beheaded before,_ she thought.

"Why?" she asked.

"I already told you that, sweetheart," Damon said while frowning. "You're making this a lot harder than it has to be."

"Why us?" she asked. Damon narrowed his green eyes at her and began to press the knife down on her legs. A steady stream of blood trickled out, but Krystal refused to make a sound.

"Have you ever cut yourself?" Damon asked. Carmen 'lifted Krystal's face so she could look her in the eyes.

"I got papercuts before," she answered while looking at Carmen. "You're very ugly."

"Ever know a guy named Charlie?"

"Yeah. He stepped on my glasses so I made his life hell. What of it?" she asked. Slowly, she spit on Carmen. Damon laughed loudly but made another incision on her leg. Again Krystal didn't scream.

"He's my cousin. He cuts himself, on purpose."

"Why? Doesn't it hurt?" Krystal asked inquisitively. Damon made yet another hole in her leg, instead he moved the knife upwards, leaving a long scar her once pretty leg. Krystal wanted to scream, but she remained quiet. Her whole lower body was in intense pain. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she didn't let them spill.

"Did that hurt?" Damon asked mockingly. Krystal looked up at him with red water filled eyes and glared.

"Nope," she said defiantly. "Do it again, c'mon. Don't punk out now!" she yelled at him. Damon was stunned she said this. "You know you wanna," she said while throwing a wink at him.

"You've got some HUGE balls, kid," he said while picking another spot on her leg, this time higher up, and started cutting her again. She grit her teeth and bit her tounge, trying not to cry. _Queens don't cry! _The cut ran from her knee to her upper thigh.

"No smart ass comments?" Carmen asked. Krystal looked up and smirked at her. Surely, she had one.

"I always have a smart ass comment, but your dumb ass won't always get it, fugly," she said while looking at her, smiling. Carmen smirked and began to walk over by her brother. Slowly she dabbed her finger into the incision in her knee and traced the whole cut. Krystal would never admit it, but it hurt like hell. She never felt this kind of pain before. _And it'll be your last time feeling it._ She smiled at this and looked back. "Wanna lick your dirty fingers?" she asked Carmen. Carmen glared and took the knife from her brother. She started from her ankle and ended at her waist, making Krystal squirm.

"Fresh!" Krystal screamed. Carmen looked at her and laughed. Damon however didn't find it funny. Not in the slightest bit. He got and pushed Carmen into a wall.

"Touch the knife again, and I'll kill _you," _Damon threatened holding the knife to her throat. Carmen's green eyes flashed with fury, but soon subsided. He pressed the knife against her throat and let her go. She stalked away from him and Krystal and sat in a corner. "Sorry, about that," he said while sitting beside her.

"Get it over with already," she said while looking at him. "The queen demands it!" she screeched. Damon smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

"If you say so," he said before stabbing her in the back numerous amounts of times.

Flashback Over

"And that's what happened," Krystal finished brightly. A mortified expression was left on Kuki's face, while Chad stared at the ground. Tommy just squeased her hand. He knew that she brave throughout the whole thing, but the scars weren't going to leave, and that's what she was afraid of. Huge ugly scars ran up her leg and on her back, and she couldn't change that.


End file.
